This Is My Kingdom Come
by fieryxgirl
Summary: Robb smelt of snow and horses and the wild. He smelt of home, but would Sansa ever see him again? AU: Alternate ending to the Battle of the Black Water. Sansa POV


**Author's Notes**

I've been working on this one for a while, and I'm really proud of it! I wish this was actually how the battle of the black water ended, but alas, this is George R R Martin's story and not mine. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!

* * *

Outside her window, fires were being lit on the banks of the Black Water. Stannis had sailed his ships from Dragon Stone, and here they were, ready to fight a battle over the Iron Throne. Sansa understood power and why they wanted the throne, but to be honest, it was not worth the trouble. So many good men had died fighting over it, her father included. There was so much trouble over the title of 'King', and Robert Baratheon had hardly known what to do with it when he had it.

Joffrey I Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne, and Sansa was his betrothed. With that title came respect, but also punishment. Lords and Ladies honoured it, as did the small folk, but when it came to her brother who was fighting a war, anything he did was taken out on her. If he defeated a Lannister host, she was brought before the King to be punished in front of everyone, simply for her birth. She did not hate Robb, he was her brother and she loved him, but she could hardly tell that to anyone in King's Landing without being deemed a traitor and being executed, like Lord Stark, her good father.

She had been to pray in both the Sept of Baelor, and she had been to the Gods wood to pray to her fathers Gods when she had had the chance to sneak away.  
She prayed for Robb, for her mother, Bran and Rickon, her father and even Arya and Jon. She prayed for their safety and protection, that Robb would win his battles and that Bran and Rickon were not truly dead. That Arya would find her way, because there was no possibility that they had found her. She prayed for Stannis' victory; that he would take the city, and most importantly to her, that he would take her from the capital, even if he meant to ransom her.

Sansa's hand maiden, Shae, was combing her hair, ready to perfect it in the court manner. She had been summoned to the Queen's Ballroom by the Queen regent herself, as were all the highborn ladies of the court. There, they would be protected from the threat of Stannis' men, but Sansa was not sure that she wanted to stay and be protected. She wanted to leave, even if it was with a stranger, someone who may kill her on a whim. The only thing she knew was that they could put her through nothing that would be worse than her treatment at the hand of the Lannisters. She had been taken hostage, officially termed a 'ward of the crown', but Sansa knew. She was their hostage, and perhaps a bargaining token. She had heard rumours of her and her sister Arya's lives in exchange for Jaime Lannister's, but Sansa had no idea how that would work; Arya was not in the capital, or at least they had not found her. Her little sister was far too clever for even the Lannisters, and Sansa was sure she had evaded them. Their relationship was not the same as most sisters, often extremely antagonistic, but Sansa knew that deep down, they both loved each other and would be glad the day they were reunited.

However, before she was to go to the Queen's ballroom, Sansa was required to go to the Throne room, to farewell her betrothed. She wished she would not see Joffrey again, that Stannis would kill him and bring her his head, but Sansa knew that all the worst men came back from war, even if King Joffrey was more a boy than a man. He would find some way to return from battle to torment her, as he always had.

* * *

Fires lined the walls of the Throne room, and soldiers and guards alike were rushing about the chamber. The soldiers were about to be dispatched, and any last men were being rounded up. She knew that if the city were ever to fall, this would be the night. Neither Lannisters nor Baratheons would give up the throne without a fight, and she knew that it was not like the City would fall at all.

"Sansa! Sansa, here!" _He calls me to him as if calling a dog, _thought Sansa. She wished he were not her betrothed, regardless of what the title of Queen would bring her. She didn't want it.

Nevertheless, she went to Joff anyway.

"My new blade, Heart eater." He declared with pride.

It had a golden lion on the pommel, set with rubies, Lannister red. No doubt a present from a Lannister, perhaps Tywin?  
"It is beautifully wrought, Your Grace" she commented.

"Bless my steel with a kiss." He demanded. Sansa hesitated a moment, something Joffrey did not miss.

"Go on, kiss it." Repeated the boy King stubbornly.

Sansa bent and pressed her lips to the cold metal quickly withdrawing to stand up.

"You will kiss it again when I return, and you will taste my uncle's blood" he promised, but she was not sure if he was talking of Tyrion or Stannis.

Joffrey walked away, following a white cloak out of the Throne Room. Sansa wished it would be the last time she saw him.

* * *

Sansa sat atop the dais in the Queen's Ballroom, taking her place of honour at the Queen's right hand. Most of the ladies of court were here already, but the Queen herself was not. Sansa wondered where she was and what she was doing. _Would the Queen even come at all? _

Ser Ilyn Payne stood in the shadows, and she had asked one of the white cloaks what he was doing there, but she had gotten no response. She decided she did not particularly want to hear the answer to her question, so she did not ask again.

A Royal Steward heralded the arrival of the Queen Regent: " All rise for Her Grace, Cersei of House Lannister, Queen Regent and protector of the Realm".

Hushed silence fell over the hall, and everyone inside stood to greet the Queen. She smiled falsely at a few women, before she too climbed atop the dais to take her place in the centre. "Your Grace" curtsied Sansa.

"Sit down, little dove" commanded Cersei.

Hesitantly, she sat down beside the Queen.

"You look pale, Sansa" questioned Cersei, "does your red flower still bloom?"

Blushing, she answered. "Yes, your grace"

"How apt. The men will bleed out there, and you in here." Said the Queen. "If the city should fall, these lovely women will be in for a bit of a rape, I should think" mortified, she looked down at the table. "Your moon's blood may be your only protection from that fate, your noble birth will not save you."

The more the Queen said, the more Sansa doubted her sobriety. She knew from Winterfell that the Lannisters liked to start with wine early, but surely she would not today, on this day of all days.

A goblet filled with crimson liquid found its way in front of her, and Sansa looked to her left to see if it was Cersei who had put it there.

"Drink up, little dove." She commanded

She lifted the goblet to her lips, and the wine smelled strongly of ginger and cinnamon and she didn't know what else. She swallowed some, and it burned her throat as it went down.

"Drink!" repeated she Queen, "It will be more bearable if you do."

She raised it to her mouth again, and drained the contents, trying to keep herself from gagging from the taste.

* * *

After the broth, a salad of nuts and apples were served. On another occasion, it might have been a tasteful meal, but fear filled the hall and all their thoughts and hearts as well were on the walls.

The Queen sighed "I would sooner face any number of swords, like my brother Jaime than sit here helpless, pretending to enjoy the company of these foolish hens." Why was the Queen complaining to her?

"You asked them here, Your Grace." Of course they are frightened, they fear their city will be burned.

"Certain things are expected of a Queen, Sansa" replied the Queen condescendingly. "If the soldiers do as they are expected, then the women will have nothing to worry about, and they will speak of us and how we inspired them and kept them brave throughout"

'What if she soldiers should fail in their duty?" _Perhaps Stannis will take me away, back home to Robb._

"You would take pleasure in that, wouldn't you Sansa?" _Of course I would, even if I die tonight at the hands of Stannis, it would not be worse than what you have done to me._

The Queen did not wait for denial. "I will be able to yield to Stannis myself, saving me the worst of it. You, however, may not be so lucky."

She was mortified- she had thought that despite being betrothed to Joffrey, her noble birth would protect her.

The Queen did not wait for an answer, and looked to Ser Ilyn. "I will tell you why he is here, Little Dove."

"He is here for us. If Stannis should take the city and the Iron Throne, he will not take the pleasure of our judgement. Ser Ilyn is here for us."

"_Us?" _The Queen meant for their heads to be taken before Stannis could punish them? She had prayed Stannis would at least take her, and perhaps ransom her to her brother, even if he had Cersei killed.

"Yes. Pray to your Gods again, Sansa, and pray for the Lannisters this time. You and your brother will have no benefit from the fall of the Throne or House Lannister, you will come with us. I promise you, you will have no joy on this day"

Sansa prayed again, but this time, she prayed that the Queen would attempt to flee, and her head would be taken by Stannis.

* * *

It had been many hours since dark when Lancel Lannister entered the ball room.

He came to address the Queen.

"Your grace," he bowed to her. "We fear the battle to be nearly lost."

"Take Joffrey to Maegor's hold fast. I do not care what you think, save me the lecture. I am your Queen"

Ser Lancel paused for a moment as if considered his response, then turned and left the ball room.

"You will be glad for your moon's blood now, Sansa" remarked the Queen.

_No, i'm not. This means I can wed Joffrey._

"Yes, Your Grace" she replied feebly.

As she had many times before, she prayed to the Gods that Stannis would take the city, and her with him. It was beyond realistic ambitions, but she also prayed that Robb would rescue her. It was like that it would never happen, but if hope was all she had, that was what she would do.

"Raise the draw bridge" commanded the Queen from her cup to no one in particular.

It seemed nobody had heard her, or perhaps they were ignoring her. Cersei did not notice the lack of movement, and ordered her cup to be refilled.  
A fool started up a song which was met with disinterest, for the ladies of the court were far too terrified to take enjoyment from it.

Thoughts and memories enveloped Sansa's reality, and thankfully the Queen didn't notice her mental absence from the hall.  
She thought of her family and home, sewing practice with Arya when she ran out to contend with Bran's archery, Rickon learning to walk, Jon trying to teach the boys a thing or two about sword fighting, and Robb coming to her rescue when the Lannisters came to Winterfell, despite his amusement at Arya's behaviour. Learning of her father's Gods and her mother's Gods, Sept's and Gods woods. What if Robb came to her rescue again? She could not say how often she had dreamed of rescue, though she knew it was another of her childhood songs. The Lannisters would never let her go, even if someone did come for her, which was not like.

"Quiet!" shrieked the Queen, "QUIET!" Only Sansa heard her over the sobs from the women and the songs from the fools.

Cersei stood and walked in the direction of the huge doors which guarded the ball room. She made it halfway across the floor before there was a huge banging on the wood, and the sounds of boots heavy on stone- was that soldiers marching? The Queen stopped and walked a few steps backward, a fool fell out of a cartwheel and landed on his back and a singer all but hid under the table cloth.

Quests fled as far as they could; to the opposite side of the room, but Cersei stood her ground in the middle of the ball room.  
"Let them take me" said the Queen in the calmest voice she could manage. Breath hitched in Sansa's throat; what would happen to her now? Would she die? Would they take her maidenhead?

The huge wooden doors were wrenched open, and in strode what could fit of one hundred guards clad in red, each fitted with helms.  
"Take the Queen, her son and the Kings betrothed." Commanded an unseen man who Sansa could only assume was the leader of the men. Outside the ballroom, hundreds more unrecognizable soldiers stood in lines, securing the castle and the city. Soldiers marched to the dais and pulled down the tables. She stood in shock and awe as her hands were bound with rope, preventing her escape, and they forced her down from the platform. She watched as the Queen was silently shackled and pushed for the door. Tommen was taken also, whilst not in a violent manner, they were not kind to him either; he was still the Queen's son.

Her wrists stung from the ropes, and her shoulders hurt from being gripped so tightly. Neck bent and shoulders slumped, Sansa looked broken physically and shamed. She was in pain, but she hoped the end of her time here would come soon; either this army would kill her if they won or ransom her to someone out of the Capital. The Lannisters had fallen; there was no way Tywin would demand his daughter be put in chains. It had to be Stannis' army, clad in the red of their God R'hllor.

Inside the Throne Room, fires were being relit, bringing light to the darkness of the night. Stannis sat stiffly on the Iron Throne, his soldiers filling the chamber. Standing at the bottom of the steps below Stannis were 4 out of 7 white cloaks, the Commander of the City Watch, and an assortment of Joffrey's important advisors and officials. Tyrion stood beside the advisors without chains, presumably because he was deemed not to be as dangerous as the King and Queen Regent.

Tommen was made to stand beside them, whilst Cersei and Sansa remained bound, surrounded by soldiers in red. Lord Tywin was nowhere to be seen, but King Joffrey was brought forward and stood near Cersei, surrounded by even more soldiers.

Darkness was ever-present in the Throne Room, but the flames leapt and threw shadows on the walls. Behind the Iron Throne sat Ser Davos on a lesser chair, and to his left was another man who Sansa could not make out. Thankfully, Cersei had nothing to say to her, so Sansa stood in silence. She had been placed with the King and his mother, and it was like she would be punished alongside them as Joffrey's betrothed. Giving up her unrealistic dreams, Sansa looked to the floor and her hands twitched against their bindings. _What did they think I was capable of? _  
She listened as the Commander of the City Watch was made to swear fealty to Stannis, and with it all the Gold Cloaks. The four white cloaks were brought forward, and Stannis adressed them.  
"Will you swear fealty to me, and discard Joffrey, the false king?" demanded Stannis  
"We serve the King for life." answered one of the knights which she could not care to think of the name.  
"Until the end of your lives? Or his?" said Stannis in an increasingly stern tone."King Joffrey and his mother Queen Cersei will be put to death on the morrow. Then will you swear fealty?" _Cersei and Joffrey will die tomorrow, and I will be free of their poison. But will it be because of the end of their lives, or mine too?  
_

Cersei's voice rang out over Stannis' "You have not given us the chance to yield the city! Now we never will. Lord Lannister will not allow you to take it! His army still stands." Swore the Queen.

"The Lannister host has been defeated. I took your father's head upon entering the city." answered Stannis.

Cersei and Joffrey did not say another word after the information was given.

The attention of the court was focussed again on the white cloaks who stood without swords at the foot of the throne.  
"We have sworn to defend Joffrey, not you. Put us to death with them on the morrow" declared the second knight.

Stannis waved his hand, and soldiers stepped forward to grasp the knights who were led out of the Throne Room, presumably to the dungeons.  
Lord Tyrion was brought forward, and he kneeled of his own accord.

"Your Grace" he said with his head bowed.

"Do you swear fealty to me?" said Stannis coldly.

"I swear fealty to you, Your Grace" answered Tyrion.

"Then I do name you Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West."

"Thank you for the honour, Your Grace" answered Tyrion, before he was allowed to move into the crowd.

Then Littlefinger was brought forward and made to kneel at the foot of the stairs.

"Lord Baelish, I must thank you for the ingenuity which allowed us to join forces with another army to take the Throne." _Another army? Had he taken Renly's army, or could it be Robb's? _She could see no soldiers in grey or any with wolf sigils, so she turned the idea aside.

"It was my honour, Your Gra_ce" _said Baelish with a sly smile.

"You may ask one favour of me, which I will grant if I see it within reason." announced Stannis.

"You are too kind, Your Grace. I cannot see my family line end here, and so will need to acquire some sons. Grant me a bride, if you would" asked Littlefinger.

"Have you anyone in mind?"

"The maiden, Sansa Stark"

Horror rang in her ears and it felt as though her stomach had sunk to her knees. It was most certainly in Stannis' power to give her to Littlefinger, and he had been given the honour of what ever he asked. She was terrified, and wished she was to be put to death on the morrow with the Queen and her son. Baelish had loved her mother, and was her mothers age, nowhere near he own. Baelish was sly and nobody could trust him, and Sansa did _not _want to marry him at all.

"No." answered Stannis in unison with another. Sansa thought it was Dontos, but instead saw the second man next to Dontos rise.

The triumphant smile on Littlefinger's face faded quickly, and Stannis stood to address him again.

"I am to give her to another." he said. _Another? Who could he give me to? I am not a dog to be traded around as you should please, I am a wolf and I will find my pack._

The shadowed figure beside the throne moved to Stannis' side, and she feared that she was to be given to this unknown man.

Muffled whispers ensued, before one voice rose above the other.

"You cannot give Lady Stark like this! She had Northern blood, she is my sister!" Sansa's eyes snapped up to look at Stannis. She felt tears pool in her eyes and her knees started to give way. This was _hope, _and it was sweeter than anything else.

"Unbind her." commanded the new King of the Iron Throne.

Her wrists were untied, and the soldiers pushed her forward. Stannis swept down the stairs and beckoned for the man behind him. _Robb?_

She made to kneel to King Stannis, but before she could, her face was abruptly pressed into someone's firm chest, her feet rising off the ground and her hair coming undone with the force.

"Robb?" she whispered, her voice full of doubt and surprise.

"Sansa." He confirmed, squeezing her to him and holding her tight.

Robb smelt of the North, snow and horses and the wild. He smelt of _home._

She was going home, she was not to marry Joffrey or Baelish or any other suitors they had tried to force upon her. Robb had brought his army and had come to rescue her from the Lannisters. It was much like a song, but this song was real. Robb was her brother, her saviour and she could not imagine a better fate than to go home with him.

Dawn had come for the Queen Regent and the Lannisters. It was over, for her too. She was going home. She was going home with Robb.


End file.
